kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Atlantis
History Caste System -The Guardians: The ruling class, nobility of Triton stock. -The Auxiliaries: The military, many of them Water Genasi and lesser Tritons. -The Many: The common people, entirely Water Genasi and disgraced Tritons. Government * Cehres Remolnath: First Counselor. Cehres Remolnath was an old and respected nobleman, and the leader of the faction that believed the guardians should make peace with King Raine and serve him loyalty. In return for granting him legitimacy, peace, and obedience, this faction demanded that Remolnath be appointed First Counselor. Raine does not trust him, but values his sound counsel and political instincts. The First Counselor truthfully does not care who sits on the Throne of Atlantis, but is committed to ensuring the power and privelage of his social class. As long as the King leaves the Triton aristocracy alone and in power, Cehres Remolnath will enable anything else the King wishes to do. * Kenres Purallath: Royal Envoy. Kenres Purallath is an ally of First Counselor Cehres Remolnath, and a high-ranking member of the nobility. He acts as Raine’s ambassador, putting a respectable face on the new regime. Raine does not particularly value Purallath, prefering to act as his own spokesman, but recognizes that the Royal Envoy serves to normalize him in the eyes of the world. Priesthood * Nagas Jehralvath: High Priest. Nagas Jehralvath is the high priest of Deep Sashelas, and a powerful and revered figure in Atlantis. Raine despises him and dreams or replacing the Church of the Deep with the cult of Olhydra, but Jehralvath is cautious and well-protected. Jehralvath is one of the few powerful figures who dares to say that Raine is not the true heir to the Throne of Atlantis. This, along with the fact that the Holy Council considers him a permanent representative of Atlantis, enrages Raine to no end. For the time being, the King has reached a truce with the High Priest, recognizing that even if Jehralvath despises him, he still serves the interests of Atlantis as a nation. Military High Command * Covnos Nahrogath: Captain of the Royal Guard. Convos Nahrogath was chosen to lead the Royal Guard after its previous commander was slain in the civil war. Nahrogath was chosen because he was elsewhere at the time of the war, and could not be blamed for the death of those he was sworn to protect. The King disdains the Royal Guard, preferring the company of his own Raine Knights. Nahrogath commands a largely ceremonial and demoralized force. He has been working to shift their role away from bodyguards to something more akin to a military police. Nahrogath also sees himself as the defender of the capital should war ever come to the heart of Atlantis. * Silke: Admiral of the Navy: The highest ranking office in the Navy who did not die in the War of the Philosopher-Kings or defect alongside Aric Vere, Silke served for a time as the acting leader of his branch. A Water Genasi, he existed in a state of limbo. After his return to sanity, Raine would appoint her to the full title, giving her more breathing room. * Harm: Commander of the Shock Squads: One of the original warriors in Raine's Rebellion, Harm is a Water Genasi who led partisans and later, former criminals. After Raine's ascent to power, Harm was placed in charge of a formation of harriers and advance troops glad in electric eel hide. The Commander typically operates far from Atlantis, and is distant from capital politics. He does not work well with other generals, who see him as an up-jumped revolutionary, not a military leader. The charge is not entirely without merit. Former Military Aric Vere: Admiral of the Navy: A rarity amongst the military in Atlantis, Aric Vere is a half-Triton; his father was a human from the isles. A talented strategist, Vere was sidelined in favor of Triton officers from the nobility. When his predecessor as High Admiral was killed during the Raine Rebellion, Aric Vere was recommended for his post by Lorn Longstaff, who knew him and respected his talents. Aric Vere leads the navy of Atlantis, which includes some ships and submersibles, but more properly refers to the aquatic troops, leviathans, and other ocean beasts that serve the Throne of Atlantis. He is the principal architect of Atlantis’ part in the War of the Philosopher-Kings, having drawn up the plans for the invasion of the Great River. Aric Vere despises the upper world, and humans in particular, hating them for having defiled his mother. He is committed to excellence and strategic perfection, having had to have done twice as well as any of his Triton rivals to gain any recognition. Unlike the Water Genasi, he is not especially loyal to King Raine, although he is grateful to him for having given him a chance to war with the surface world. Allies * Lord Arikkaos: Lord of the Storm Giants. Military Forces * Raine Knights (Genasi): The Raine Knights were founded by King Raine shortly after his ascension to the throne. Named for him, they are loyal to the King first and foremost, and do not have to take orders from anyone other then him. The original members, including their officers, Lorn and Kade, were drawn from a company of soldiers that Raine met on his initial travels through Atlantis. Further initiates are chosen by Knights who take temporary tours as recruiters. Wearing armor that allows them to transform into gargantuan crabs, the Raine Knights protect their King, and serve as the vanguard in the war against the Deep Ones. They are grudgingly respected, even by those who would otherwise hate what King Raine represents, for their brutality, loyalty, and discipline. King Raine often likens his army and his knights to sharks and crabs. While the army’s role is to sense blood and attack, the knights are to be a patient bulwark that, once it gets a grip onto its foe, never lets go. The only punishment amongst the Raine Knights is death - the condemned is stabbed to death with tridents by their squad-mates - and the worst crimes are cowardice, needless death, and disloyalty to King Raine. Though they are seen as monsters by many, they see themselves as a knightly order, with their own code of honor and martial brotherhood. King Raine considered them the true members of the Guardian caste, but does not wish to proclaim this until he is able to further change the culture of Atlantis. * Marines: The Marines are the line troops in the Navy, commanded by Admiral Aric Vere. Serving alongside submersibles and leviathans, they are armed with longspears and favor aggressive pack tactics. Composed of drafted commoners and convicted criminals, the Marines are not especially disciplined; nor are their lives valued. * Royal Guard: An honor guard composed of the finest Triton warriors, the Royal Guard were protectors of the King of Atlantis, until they fell out of favor with King Raine and were replaced with the Raine Knights. Skilled knights each, armed with tridents and able to manifest tentacles from their armor, the Guard patrol and defender the capital city. * Shock Squads: Originally composed of partisans and escaped criminals, the Shock Squads were formed after the Raine Rebellion. Armored in electric eel hide, they serve as harriers and outriders, conducting lightning raids and attacking supply lines. They are considered undisciplined and difficult to work with, seemingly more interested in causing havoc then in coordinating with the ground units of army. They are particularly despised by the Raine Knights, who believe that they bring a foul reputation to the King. Cities * Atlantis * Azhacadis Castle * Coalune * Ebidore * Sunken City Destruction of the Throne Following the destruction of the Throne of Atlantis at the hands of Lorelei the Reborn, the nation ceased to exist. Its disparate inhabitants have either hidden, fled, or become the helpless thralls of the Deep Ones. Gods The people of Atlantis worship a diverse array of underwater deities. The ruling Triton nobility worshiped Deep Sashelas, while many of the Genasi worshiped Olhydra. The Sahaugin worshiped Sekolah, and the Merfolk worshiped Eadro. Any other gods venerated were a good deal more minor. Their representative god on the Holy Council is Deep Sashelas. Category:Countries Category:Four Tales